


【翻译】Take Care of You

by yebanyihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebanyihan/pseuds/yebanyihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam怎么照顾怀孕中的Dean？写成傻白甜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Care of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687535) by [blurryfaceimagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines). 



> 翻译/半陌

Text：

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，Sam就醒了。他醒得有点过早了，也许是因为顶在他肚子上的腿，和那声细如蚊蚋的呻吟。

 

他叹息，无奈地将睡意从眼中揉去，听到下一声呻吟的时候，他从床上坐起身，倾身靠向他的伴侣，额头相抵，确认对方是否发烧。

 

“Dee？”他问道，声音里是挥散不去的深重困意，却温柔地在对方皱起的眉毛上印下一个吻，笑着看他因为自己的动作眼皮轻颤，却始终没有睁开来。他想弄明白是什么让他哥哥痛呼出声，随后突然想起曾经读过的一小段文章。他直起身，轻轻地掀开盖在另一条腿上的被子，试图确认一下自己的猜想——果真如此，Dean的小腿有轻微的浮肿。

 

Sam想去亲吻Dean，但他不应该吵醒他：Dean最近一直睡不好，他此刻熟睡的模样令他感到安心和感激。

 

于是他起床，尽量动作小心不发出声音地从梳妆台抽屉里拿出一瓶按摩油，这是几周前Jody带来的，还附赠不少能帮到他们的小东西。

 

回到床上后，他在Dean脚边坐下，把他的小腿放在自己的膝上，然后开始轻柔地为对方推拿按摩，他先是在脚后跟上均匀地施力，随后慢慢向上移动。

 

他之前花了半小时来研究如何按摩，这对于现在的情况来说足够了，然而他还是花了一点时间意识到，自己此刻Dean浮肿小腿的迷之着迷真的有点奇怪。他发出一声轻笑，为自己这份怪异的执着，然后接着按摩Dean因为怀孕而浮肿的脆弱脚踝。

 

Sam最终还是低下头，在他脚踝处，他此时正按摩的地方印上一个轻柔的吻。抬起头的时候，眼睛正好对上一片翠绿，他扯了扯嘴角，勾出一个有点尴尬的笑容。

 

“Morning sunshine.”他对他露齿而笑，知道Dean会不齿他这傻里傻气的行为。

 

果不其然，Dean翻了个白眼，尽管他睡意未褪，没能很好地藏住唇边带着爱意的笑容。

 

“你以为你在做什么？”他这样说道，直直地看向Sam的大腿。

 

Sam向下瞥了眼，目光长久地流连于膝上的双腿，随后他抬起头，再一次面对Dean：“帮你揉腿。”

 

Dean几乎恼羞成怒，他试着表现出愤怒，又小心翼翼地缩回腿，然后起身，可脸颊泛出的薄红出卖了他：“呃，对，谢了，我现在好多了。”

 

Sam点了点头示意他知道了，随后起身去准备Dean最爱的早餐，等Dean一头扎进浴室洗完澡出来，他一定会高兴的。走出房间的时候他很开心，自顾自地笑着，心想Dean不会再受到浮肿的困扰了，并不是因为他现在知道如何通过按摩缓解疼痛，也不是他有多享受给Dean按摩的过程……好吧，这两个听上去一样奇怪。

 

End


End file.
